<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the End by Corsobalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857194">After the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsobalt/pseuds/Corsobalt'>Corsobalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ikenfell (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aeldra thinks she's a burden, And by that I mean she really likes cats, Bax has a lot of bottled up emotions, Bax has a lot on his mind, But not on Ifig's watch, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Gen, Gilda is good at motivating people, I see nothing going wrong at all, Ibn has a lot of inner demons, Ibn is a mess, Ibn please don't lose yourself again, Ifig is a cat person, M/M, Maritte is an emotional wreck, Maritte wants answers, Pertisia's cat is an adorable fluffball, Safina is in a bit of trouble, That is perfect in every way, This Is Fine, This will totally end well, Who knew a small plant would be so powerful, you literally just recovered, you're going to make Bax scream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsobalt/pseuds/Corsobalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summertide has met its end, opening the way for Winterage, a new season of magic. While this new season brought new magic with it, it also brought a number of other changes and challenges.</p><p>So, after all of this, just what is everyone up to now? How will they adjust? How will they change?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baudovinia Aeldra/Ifig Everleigh, Ibn Oxley/Bax Twiford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As of 2/18/2021, this fic has been rewritten and updated! Hopefully now it actually makes sense.<br/>Time should no longer jump around so much, and it should flow a little better. I rewrote various parts and kept others.</p><p>Basically, it should now continue at a more linear pace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ima’s blade, cloaked in fire, pierced the now weakened magic field surrounding the sapling, and sliced it in two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, everything was completely silent. It was as if, within an instant, everything had come to an end. Everything had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was not so. It all returned, one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing that returned was the feel. Immediately, it felt noticeably colder. It didn’t feel as warm as before. The storm, the one that had been raging overhead just moments ago, had ceased. They could feel the sun, its light being cast down on Ikenfell once more. Its warmth providing some semblance of relief against the newly arriving cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next came smell. The air had a different scent to it than before. Damper, perhaps. The noticeably colder air was hard to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone opened their eyes, still dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a look around, noticing that the storm had passed, and the sapling was nowhere to be seen. Just a small pile of ash where it presumably had once been. It faded into nothing as the wind took away its remains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a look around at the grounds from above reminded them of what had happened before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Multiple structures had sustained damage, and there were several cracks in the ground, bits and pieces of land upturned and jutting out from where they were supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, thankfully, it appeared no one was hurt. Certainly not killed, thank Wala for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… there was ONE, but a certain someone managed to reverse that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all spent a little while on top of the Spelltower, getting their bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the students that had ventured this far, and also Maritte, the newcomer, their journey was over. At last. They had prevented disaster from seizing this school, and prevented history from repeating itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the Coven duo, Ibn and Bax, their mission was over. While not a success, it appeared their mission was almost entirely for naught. It turned out that Safina Hildegaard’s intent was largely misunderstood (although some concerns definitely still held merit). They both felt drained. Bax recovered from what should have been (and technically was) a fatal stab wound, while Ibn expended an immense amount of energy. It was safe to say they were about ready to retire for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Aeldra, Aeldra had a lot to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Safina, the Hildegaard girl which arguably kickstarted this whole chain of events, slept through the entire thing. The sleep spell which was cast on her was released once the students defeated Aeldra in battle. But Eoc, the ghost that was standing guard, barred her from interfering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Eoc saw that they were heading back down, and it was over, the ghost disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte finally reunited with Safina. Though, it wasn’t all great. Maritte promptly took her to her room, for they had a long talk that they needed to have. Pertisia had followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook, Petronella, and Gilda head to their room to discuss everything that happened that day. And, Rook was also curious about Gilda’s lightning magic, now that there was no longer impending doom standing in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima set off to go find Radegund, as ze had some important business to discuss. Aeldra had joined zir, leaving Ifig to band together with the rest of the staff members and attend to students and others in need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn and Bax remained at the top of the Spelltower for a few more moments, if only to have a brief talk and rest. They were too tired to make the trip at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems that even though their adventure is over, there is another story that is yet to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that there is a long winter that lies ahead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistakes were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eoc peered around the corner, and hummed. “Well, looks like my work here is done.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eoc turned to Safina, who was now sitting on the bench. The sleep spell had subsided for awhile, but Eoc insisted that she remain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you luck, Hildegaard, for you will need it!” Eoc then vanished, leaving Safina alone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have time to ask what that meant, until she heard a lot of footsteps round the corner. Then she saw Maritte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have much time to react to Maritte running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Safina smiled, patting her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte pulled away suddenly. “Listen, Saf. I think you and I… we need to talk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina shrunk in on herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That’s what Eoc meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Safina had time to protest, Maritte grabbed her by the arm, nodding towards Pertisia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia followed them both out of the Spelltower.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pertisia had split off from them, saying she had to get something from her room first. That left Safina and Maritte alone in Safina’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat on opposite ends of her bed, backs to each other. The tension was palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s really going on here, Saf?” Maritte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb! I know you know what I’m talking about!” Maritte wasn’t pleased by her immediate attempt to dodge the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina relented. “Alright. You deserve to know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina thought about this, then had an idea for how to proceed. “Ask me whatever question you have, and I will answer it best I can. I suppose… I suppose it’s the least I could do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What REALLY happened between you and Perty? I only know bits and pieces, and only one side of the story. I want to know yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina grimaced. Starting off with the heavy ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the important parts. Snatcher took my wand, she used blood magic, I cast the spell. We went there, got it, she got attacked by the Unseen, got injured, I got away with it. Abandoned her for new friends.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Maritte wanted more. “There’s more to it than that, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, here goes nothing. “Truth is, Maritte… I…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina gulped. “I knowingly abandoned her. I knew exactly what happened to her and how. You wanna know why, Maritte?” Safina was trembling, ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I thought that being associated with someone who used blood magic and had THAT happen to them would be damaging to MY reputation. I put her through HELL just to uphold my own image! And then… and THEN!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just outright replaced her with two new friends!” Safina was suddenly gripped with fear. She had never told anyone this information before. Not even her own sister, and for good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte briefly looked disgusted, and rightfully so. It was a really messed up thing to have done. She let it go, and just sighed instead. “Thanks for telling the truth, Saf.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Maritte was only just getting started. “And so you were going to do the same with Rook and Nel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina hesitantly nodded, full of guilt. “Yes. Convincing both of them to do dangerous, reckless things. Getting them to step quite far outside their comfort zone…” Safina trailed off. Maritte already knew the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Saf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a good question. A very valid one. But truth be told, she didn’t truly know why she was like this or why she did what she did. “When I first was faced with the prospect of going to a school of magic, I was terrified.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina cast her head downward. “So… so I thought the only way to survive in one piece was to just lie my way through. And it worked! Well… for a time. And I was unaware of its effects until very, very recently.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte frowned. “So how much of what you told me over those few summers was true, and how much was false, then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more than she liked to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chose to remain silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte sighed, getting up. “I’ve… got to process all of this. I’ll be right back.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte left the room, leaving Safina alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte probably hated her right now. Everyone else too, for good measure. She was sure everyone had at least one very good reason to hate her right now. Pertisia, Maritte, Aeldra… even Gilda, now that she thought about it. Things were still awkward between her and Rook and Nel straight up avoided her. Ima is the only person who she hasn’t truly wronged but, even so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What has she done?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte decided to step away to go find Pertisia. There was a reason she wanted her to come along with her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After everything she’s learned about both her and her sister was… well, it was something, alright. She didn’t expect for it to magically clean up everything, but it’s better than passively letting that anger build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte felt very conflicted about Safina right now. She still loved her as a sister, that much would NEVER change. But to say she was furious was the understatement of the century.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had started as a simple mission to find her sister and bring her home turned into a long adventure that taught her everything Safina DIDN’T want her to know. And there was many things that fell under that list. Too many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart went out to Pertisia. It must have been awful being alone during that time, having no one to turn to. And they were practically besties, too! All of that, gone, in the span of a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now those two might as well be bitter enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt terrible for Rook and Petronella as well. It was very fortunate that they did not befall the same fate as Pertisia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte eventually arrived at Pertisia’s room, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte heard footsteps from inside, then the door creaked open, revealing Pertisia. “Oh, hey Maritte.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pertisia nodded, letting her inside. “Judging by that expression on your face… you talked to her, didn’t you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte nodded. “It’s… a lot to take in.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pertisia frowned. “I’ll be ready to join you soon, I just… need a minute.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mind if I hang here for a bit? I think I also need one.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safina still sat on the other side of the bed, facing the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sincerely hoped that this was just a bad dream, some sort of weird side effect of that sleep spell Aeldra had cast on her after she broke the Summerstone. Maybe that’s what’s been going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice the increasingly louder tapping of shoes against stone until she felt the bed compress a little, Maritte’s weight being added to the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just sat in silence. Looks like Maritte was letting her begin this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina sought to turn this around. Perhaps talk about something else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I like the new look.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte smiled. “It’s a work in progress.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That smile quickly turned into a frown. “When I first came here, it was for an entirely different purpose. To find my sister.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte paused. “...well. I got more than I bargained for.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A sad look now adorned her features. “Why didn’t you tell anyone about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, so much for that plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina sighed. “I wanted to make a big splash. I had made a name for myself over the first term. I excelled in many classes, had the most powerful magic, and was really outgoing. So I was afraid that people would start trying to look for weakness.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina bowed her head. “So I thought… I thought that having an ordinary sister would make me appear like I’m weak.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte frowned, quite hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina was quick to bounce back, though. “B-but! I regret doing that so much.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina got up, and walked around to meet Maritte, face to face. “Look at you. You’ve grown into such an amazing person. You’re far better than I ever hoped I would be. My wonderful, amazing… ordinary sister.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte couldn’t help but smile. “And now I’m a witch. More powerful than you, in fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! I can’t argue with that!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Actually, Safina hadn’t seen Maritte use magic. She was quite convinced that, leading up to today, she would be an ordinary forever. But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ve… never seen your magic before.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte wasted no time, conjuring a fireball. “I’m a fire witch. No ordinary here!” She beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud…” Safina never thought she’d see her sister use magic. Never in a million years. But here she was before her, doing just that. Powerful elemental magic, no less!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joy in Safina was fleeting, though, being reminded again of her situation. “I’m so sorry, Maritte. I want to be a better sister to you from now on.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tears threatened to escape. “I wish I could take back all of the lies… but I can’t.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte now wore an unreadable expression. “Well, when you put your mind to something, there’s no stopping you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina’s face flushed. “Oof…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte turned her back to her, glancing back. “But it’s a start.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, only one thing left for her to do now. “So can you forgive me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The brief silence that followed was painful. Maritte took her time responding. Then she shook her head. “Not yet. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still absolutely furious with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She sighed, beginning to leave. “I have some things I’ve got to take care of. But I think there’s one more person you need to talk to, first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina’s stomach dropped. She knew exactly who it was. “Y-yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Maritte exited the room, making way for Pertisia.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread gripped her soul. There was absolutely zero chance that this would end well. But what else could she do? She had no choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, and prepared herself, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps that had been sounding from behind her came to a halt. She exhaled, slowly turning around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina was going to say something when she got a good look at her face, which now donned a nasty scar. “What on earth happened to you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, that was an awful thing to say. She knew exactly what happened… but she was so used to seeing her without it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia looked disappointed. “Do you really not remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t even been a minute and Safina had already backed herself into a corner. How else was she supposed to answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina started sweating. “N-no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idiot! That is the WORST thing she could've said!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia shot an unamused glare her way, shaking her head. “Tch. I’d expect nothing less from you.” She carefully ran a finger down the scar that was now clearly plastered on her face. “Your wand, remember? I felt bad for you and wanted to get it back. Some forbidden magic and one Unseen later and then…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pertisia gestured towards her scar. “This.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina didn’t dare respond now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was traumatized, Safina. I was plagued with nightmares for YEARS after that. My parents were furious. It brought us great shame.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pertisia frowned. “I thought it was worth it, then I immediately came to regret ever helping you.” She spat. “You just left me to rot, left me in my time of need. You threw me away for a pair of new friends, who you were going to do the very same thing to!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s why I wanted to sabotage your plans, again and again. I couldn’t, in good conscience, let them share my fate.” Pertisia finished with a sigh, closing her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina sniffled. Pertisia’s eye shot open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia rolled her eye. “Oh come on-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina furiously shook her head. “N-no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled again, wiping her eyes of the tears beginning to form. “L-look, I… I’m s-so sorry!” She cried out, dropping to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia was taken aback by her sudden emotional outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so, s-so…” Safina hiccuped. “S-so sorry! I had… I had n-no idea that… that you were hurting t-this m-much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say Pertisia was taken off guard was an understatement. This is a side Safina would never DARE show anyone, let alone her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a d-dumb witch who was obsessed with popularity and the way p-people perceived me, even at the expense of o-others!” Safina tilted her head downward, no longer looking at Pertisia. “I hurt you, I hurt Maritte, I hurt Rook and Nel, I hurt so many people! I put this place in danger! F-for what? Attention? Fame? I don’t know anymore!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sobs only grew louder. It became hard for Safina to form coherent sentences at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a mess, okay!? I d-don’t want to be l-like this! It j-just comes s-so naturally to m-me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina all but broke down. Any further attempts she made to speak were futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia was meanwhile trying to process all of this. Her eye and her ears didn’t deceive her, did they? Safina apologizing, being emotional, showing remorse for their actions… was this really happening? She looked so… vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but feel at least a little bad for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina continued sobbing for a few minutes before calming down. “I’m not asking for forgiveness, all I want is the chance to… to s-start over. I w-want to be a better person. M-Maritte is… she’s so much better than me in every respect. She’s stronger, made more REAL friends than I ever did, and above all else, she’s a kind and caring person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia perked up, and slightly smiled at that. “W-well, I guess that’s something I can get behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heaved herself up, holding out her hand for Safina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina reluctantly took it, pulling herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m nowhere near ready to forgive you. Who knows how long it’ll take me to heal… but I feel I have a long way to go before that ever happens.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pertisia sighed. “Well, I’ve got to get going.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before she turned to leave, she made one final request. “Safina. Listen to me when I say this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina slowly nodded, listening carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me… promise me you will change. Promise me you won’t do this to anyone else, ever again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pertisia looked down. “Both for our sakes… and their’s.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina wordlessly nodded, taking the request to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia weakly smiled, making way for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Safina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed with a resounding thud, leaving Safina alone with her thoughts once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… that went about as well as I expected it to…” she commented to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pertisia arrived back at her room, closing the door with a tired sigh. She simply let herself slide down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much had changed in such a short span of time. She met Safina’s sister for the first time after hearing so much about her. She conquered her fears. Summertide was no more. And now, to top it all off, Safina apologized to her, practically weeping at her feet. It was almost sad to watch, let alone think about. She was still very conflicted on what she should even think of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, she had had enough of this place. So many bad memories were created here. The bad outweighed the good, for sure. Not to mention, she treated everyone so poorly. She let her concerns and her problems cloud her judgement. And she had her doubts that she could even be around Safina anymore… which would be problematic because she was here to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it would be best if she just disappeared. It’s not like anybody would miss her. It’ll give her more time to focus on what she really wants to do with her life. She desperately needed a break, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was settled, then. She’d pack her bags and leave before sunrise. Would give her enough time to get a bit of rest before heading out. At least… in theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her would miss this place, and she would really miss many of the wonderful people she met. With a heavy heart, she admits that she even began developing feelings for Maritte, and was going to throw all of that away. She only hoped that it was one-sided and not mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And above else, that she’d find someone else, perhaps with LESS problems than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe this is for the best… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safina was now sitting at her desk, going over everything that just happened. “So let’s see… Pertisia hates me, Maritte is furious, now things are weird with Nel and Rook, and I’m pretty sure I also really messed up Aeldra…” She slammed her desk. “Idiot!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina laughed to herself. “It’s funny. My attempts to reinforce my image, to gain popularity, did the exact opposite. How ironic.” She put her head down, about ready to turn on the waterworks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand found its way to a book. She looked up at the book in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘History of The Coven’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Safina suddenly had an idea, now sitting upright again. “What if… what if I used my strengths for good, rather than just for myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina slowly nodded to herself. “I’ve just gotta find those two Coven mages… wonder where they went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina got up from her desk, taking a look around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining the Coven means she’d probably never return to this place, not for a long time, and would no longer be her place of living. It’s probably for the best if she just slips away unnoticed, which shouldn’t be hard because nobody wants to see her right now, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, in time, everyone at Ikenfell would just forget about her, then maybe she could truly start over. Turn over a new leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided she’d leave at midnight, reason being that very few would be awake, and she wouldn’t be spotted leaving. She couldn’t rely solely on her old tricks with the shortcut and slip out in broad daylight, everyone knew about that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t fully sure about this plan, but she supposed that it would be for the greater good. She supposed she should think about others for once, and not just about herself for a change.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maritte had left Safina’s room, leaving Pertisia to go speak to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was partially telling the truth when she said she had ‘stuff to take care of’. What she really meant was she just wanted to take a break and get her mind off of… well. Everything else she just learned, disregarding everything she also learned leading up to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash shook the room she was now standing next to. Sounded like lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like she found Gilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to open the door to see what was happening.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok, next time, can you point that away from my face?” Rook looked like he was coated in ash, and Gilda was trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Maritte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Maritte!” Petronella noticed her arrival. “We are, um, doing a bit of a group study, I g-guess. Rook?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella looked at Rook, expecting for him to explain. He brushed himself off. “Yeah. Proving some theories. Making some new ones. Trying to figure out just what is going on. You know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I’m guessing getting shocked by a lightning bolt wasn’t part of the plan?” Maritte teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook playfully rolled his eyes. “You can join us if you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte had just noticed Gilda had been staring at her since she first announced her presence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Subtle as a brick, isn’t she?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure! I’ve got nothing better to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook and Petronella filled her in on what they’ve found so far, while Gilda tried, and failed, to maintain her composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my magic isn’t special or anything. It’s just weird now because the season just changed?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rook nodded. “Correct. Elemental magic is considerably stronger than the magic Nel and I wield, or basically what most people have had access to. It’s just not as flexible.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s got other traits too. You’re basically impervious to the cold, and heat isn’t as bad to you as it would be to someone else.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That explained a few things, like why she felt totally fine in the Spirit Oval, which literally had ice on the ground. Disregarding the fact it was probably magic ice… but still. “But… I never had any of this before coming in here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella decided to explain for Rook this time. “T-that’s because you just didn’t have magic yet. You just… got it p-pretty late compared to most of us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But even after using magic the first time, it felt like I didn’t have full control over it. Or what was just mentioned.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You didn’t fully accept your magic. That’s actually something that one of the first year classes would study. Once you accepted it, you not only got stronger, but gained control and gained those abilities that Rook mentioned.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte think she got the idea. But she had other questions first. “So what about all that other magic I have that is unrelated to fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook replied, “That’s a good question. I think it’s just something that you yourself just… thought of. Like meteors aren’t standard with every fire witch, that was all you. That punch was also you. Heck, even you motivating us was your idea, you just thought of a way to make it make us physically stronger somehow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte hummed thoughtfully. “So what about Gilda?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gilda grinned. “I thought of cool stuff too! Isn’t it so… ME?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t know how that spell even worked? You just sort of… winged it?” Gilda asked Petronella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, um, sounds about right. I just… had a hunch.” Petronella awkwardly held their arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but… I was never ever able to do that before. I had always been capable of healing magic, light poison, et cetera. But I feel like it got much stronger a few days ago. And a lot less p-predictable!” Petronella recalled when the poison and healing effects had reversed… and increased in power. Thankfully in either case it wasn’t a dire situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook nodded. “Right. My magic feels similar still but, again, stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I had barely anything before this! I don’t even know what it was good for…” Gilda said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I had nothing at all!” Maritte added on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella hummed. “I think tomorrow I want to explore this a bit more. Plus… alchemy has literally had its world turned upside down. I’ll have much to relearn, no doubt.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I feel bad for the alchemy professors…” Rook said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte got up, beginning to get a little bored. “I’m going to take a break.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rook felt the same. “I guess I will too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella and Gilda ended up following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we head to that Stoc’s place?” Maritte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone agreed to the idea, so they wasted no time in heading that direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte briefly had considered checking on Safina and Pertisia, but she figured she’d just let them be. She was trying to get her mind off of it, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group walked through the door. It was surprisingly empty, which was certainly not the case when Maritte was here earlier.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, look who it is!” Stoc waved from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte sat down at the counter. “Taking a break. Came here for a drink. Say do you have that… one hot drink you gave me before? I forget the name.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hester’s Breath? Ah, yes. Sure thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about the rest of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook and Petronella opted for a simple glass of water. Gilda decided to be bold and try a new drink, known as “Thunder Soda”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda took a sip of the drink. It behaved similarly to a normal soda-like beverage, except it was extremely fizzy. It left a strong tingling sensation in her mouth for several seconds, which slowly travelled down to her throat. It left her feeling revitalized, though. As if the events of the past few hours never happened. “This stuff is GOOD! Maritte, you should try this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte coughed, having taken a drink of her own. “S-sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They swapped drinks. The moment Gilda took a drink, she nearly spat it out, practically fanning her tongue. “HOT HOT HOT HOT-” Gilda slammed the drink down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte laughed as she took a drink. The tingling sensation was almost overwhelming, unlike anything she had ever experienced before, let alone from a simple drink. She did feel a little better, though. “This is good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gilda shakily passed Maritte’s drink back, coughing from the heat. “How… how do you DRINK that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte grinned, shrugging. “Acquired taste, I guess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone finished their drinks, prompting Stoc to take the empty glasses and put them away for cleaning. “Say, just what has been going on out there? I saw a couple of Coven mages come in here earlier, and there’s been all these quakes. Then suddenly there was this long flash of white and… well, I’m not sure what changed, actually.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte replied, “We destroyed the sapling. To make way for a new magic season.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc looked like he didn’t understand. Rook caught on to this, and further expanded on her explanation. “Maritte initially came here looking for her sister, but that eventually became a mission to free the sapling. If it wasn’t destroyed, well, let’s just say that Ikenfell would be in ruin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so? Well then, congratulations on completing your quest! I’ll make sure to look out for any weird happenings…” Stoc paused. “Uh, besides what’s been going on recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook got up, about ready to leave. “Alright, I’m going to head back.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte remained seated. “You guys go ahead, I’m gonna hang here for a bit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And so the three of them left. Maritte would catch up with them later.</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <span>Maritte visibly slumped forward, letting her facade slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte looked up, then back down. “I’m fine.” She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc hummed. “You saved Ikenfell and found your sister, didn’t you? So what’s with the long face?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte sighed. “I feel… almost betrayed in a way. Safina, my sister, it turns out she’s very different than she made herself out to be when she came to visit me over the summer, prior to me becoming a witch. She was like an entirely different person once I found her, and talking to her just confirmed those things.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really? I always knew she was a bit of a troublemaker but… never that bad.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s just… she lies a lot. Covers up the truth for her own gain. Truth is, she’s hurt a lot of people. So she could further her own goals. I see now why she’d keep this from me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte coughed, to emphasize her next point. “To keep me from THEM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do YOU feel about it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte looked at Stoc, confused. “I already told you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc shook his head. “No, I mean how do you TRULY feel about it? Deep down. What do you see of your sister?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte pondered this for a moment. “She told me this… it all stemmed from fear. This has just been her way of coping with it. I guess she was terrified of being an outcast or a nobody and… I guess I can kind of sympathize with her?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sometimes I feel like half the reason I even made any friends was because I got magic. If I never came here there’s a good chance I’d still be sitting around at home doing nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’ve already talked to her?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte nodded. “Y-yeah… I’ve been trying to get my mind off of it. It’s a lot to process.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should sleep on it, and talk to her tomorrow. I’m sure you two could work something out. Also it would pain me to see you go through all that work in finding her for nothing, you know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She got up. “Thanks for the talk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anytime. Take care!” Stoc waved as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Funny How it Started as a Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ibn and Bax decided to remain at the top of the Spelltower for a little longer after Aeldra led everyone back down. </span>
  <span>They never really got to admire the view that could be had from up here. It looked different now. Truthfully the surroundings looked similar but something felt… different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Bax.” Ibn said suddenly, prompting Bax to turn his attention away from the view.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn’s robes were tattered, and there were still flecks of that strange black substance scattered around his face. He also couldn’t seem to stand up straight, heavily leaning on the railing for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax looked at Ibn sadly. “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn shook his head. “If I hadn’t followed you… I wouldn’t have… I wouldn’t have…” He clutched his head, gritting his teeth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax rushed over to Ibn. “It’s okay, it’s okay...” Ibn was breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly sorry you had to see that. I hadn’t expected to leave this place without so much as a scratch, but I didn’t expect to...” Bax trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one last look from the top of the spelltower, then turned his attention to the exit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know what? Nevermind. Let’s just get out of here.” Bax took Ibn’s hand. Ibn in turn gripped his like a vice, as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bax moved forward, the grip on Ibn’s hand was suddenly lost. Bax swiftly spun around and caught him just before he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Bax’ great relief, Ibn was just unconscious, as he could still feel his heartbeat, and sense his magic. He was still breathing. He was probably tired from expending all that power just a few minutes ago… not to mention he almost…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slung Ibn over his shoulder, keeping a firm grip on him, and headed for the exit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hang in there, Ibn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Bax made it to the Stoc and Barrol, figuring this would be a good place to get some well needed rest. Not only for himself, but for Ibn as well. Hopefully by tomorrow they could report back and let everyone know what happened, and that they could potentially return to some form of normalcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax pushed open the front door. Surprisingly, it was completely empty, although Stoc was at the counter, as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc looked concerned. “Is that you, Bax? What happened to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax grimaced. “He… collapsed. I think he’s just tired after today. It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc nodded. He looked like he wanted to know more, but understood that there were more pressing matters. “I take you need a room, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax nodded, reaching for some gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc held up his hand. “No, it’s on the house. Go get some rest now, you two need it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax weakly smiled. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc tossed him the key to his room, and Bax quickly entered the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hastily unlocked the door with his free hand and rushed Ibn over to the nearest bed, carefully laying him down. He slid the covers over him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax sat on the bed on his side of the room. “Everything is going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was not going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax had spent a good hour just staring up at the ceiling. But, try as he might, he failed to let the embrace of sleep take him. He just had too much on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted over to his left, where Ibn was at the opposite end of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Ibn’s chest slowly rise and fall, having barely moved an inch from his position since he was initially laid down there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax sadly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s funny how this started as a job. It became so much more than that, in time. But, he had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why did Ibn have to be given this terrible, terrible power? Not even a power, more like a curse! Sure, he may hold the title as “most powerful coven mage” but what does it matter when in order to use that power you lose control of yourself and become a nearly unstoppable demon?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It greatly saddened him. Underneath that lied a happy, innocent, too-good-for-this-world wizard. He didn’t deserve to have to keep doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax decided to give up on rest for now. He got up from his bed and made his way to the door, casting one last glance at Ibn’s sleeping form.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed, stepping out into the hall and into the main room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc perked up when he saw Bax emerge from the hall. “Ah, there you are. I take you didn’t get any rest?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc smirked. “When you’ve been in this business as long as me and have had this many customers, you eventually learn how to look for all the little details.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax quietly chuckled. “Point taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly happened with him?” Stoc nodded towards the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… he lost control.” Bax said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lost control? What do you mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He has this strange, powerful magic. I think of it more as a curse. Anyway, he doesn’t function like a traditional mage. Instead, to utilize his power, he draws it from the spirit realm.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“While the spirit realm has limitless, extremely powerful potential, it ultimately takes its toll on the user.” Bax’ face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what do you mean by losing control? Is that what ‘taking its toll on the user’ is?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax slowly nodded. “Yes. In times of extreme stress, anger…” Bax gulped. “Or even grief…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc nodded in understanding. “He calls upon that magic.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax grimaced, remembering the state he was in just mere hours prior. A misshapen, dark, terrifying beast. With poor, poor Ibn trapped underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I can see now that it takes its toll on you, too. I’m sorry you two have to deal with that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That magic is just so… wrong. It’s completely unlike him. He doesn’t deserve to deal with this at all!” Bax sighed, calming himself. “Thank you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bax had eventually returned to the room, and managed to get in a few hours of sleep before being forced awake by a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been presented with the outcome of Ibn not regaining control on the Spelltower, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he didn’t want to dwell on it too much. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax glanced over to Ibn, who was still asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to grow a little concerned, but told himself that he would just be asleep for awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out into the hall again, and into the main room once more. It was now empty, and dimly lit. He assumed that Stoc had gone home for the night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax opened the door, stepping out into the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out next to the front door, sliding his back down the wall into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth has been going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This mission should’ve been straightforward. Find the Hildegaard girl and go. It all took quite the turn when they enecountered her sister. Maritte, it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He owed her his thanks. She played a big role in saving Ikenfell today. Same with… who was the other one?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella. The one who saved his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing someone back from the dead is unprecedented. And this wasn’t exactly necromancy or some forbidden magic, either. That’s what made it all the more fascinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax noted that this Petronella seemed to be quite adept at alchemy. He had only seen small snippets during his mission, but he figured that it had to have been involved in some meaningful capacity when he was revived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone like Petronella would be quite valuable to have in the Coven. Maybe, just maybe… if they could just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shouldn’t be thinking about these things. He should be trying to clear his head, not the opposite!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the time that had passed, he had gotten an unexpected guest. Safina Hildegaard, the Hildegaard girl that he and Ibn had been originally sent to find. With a bold request: to join the Coven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as he certainly owed Petronella for them saving his life, and also recognized Safina’s talent, he agreed to let her in if she successfully brings Petronella here by morning, which she immediately agreed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why or even how she, a student, was out here so late, but he was too tired to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax jolted when he saw the door open, revealing Ibn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over Ibn’s face when he spotted Bax. “Oh, thank goodness! There you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax hastily got to his feet and hugged Ibn tight. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Next time, tell me when you’re going to pass out like that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn smirked. “You’re one to talk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They shared a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here, anyway? This doesn’t seem like a comfortable place to sleep!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax frowned, returning to his spot on the ground. “To clear my mind. Couldn’t get any more sleep. Not like this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn looked concerned, lowering himself to join Bax. “What’s wrong?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s just… this mission. It went south so fast. It was supposed to be a quick in and out, but… well.” Bax figured that nothing more needed to be said about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ibn agreed, but he got the suspicion that that wasn’t the full story. “There’s got to be more to it than that, Bax.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn almost missed it, but Bax briefly winced. “Don’t worry about it. Here, let’s just get some rest and-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Bax was about to get back up, he looked over at Ibn, who was staring at him with a pleading expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Bax couldn’t say no to a face like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax relaxed, settling in. “You don’t know much of my past, do you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn shook his head. “No… you never really liked talking about that. I know that it makes you unhappy, so I never asked again. If you want we can-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. You deserve to know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax sighed. “I used to go to this very school. I was once an excellent student, excelling in many subjects and showing great magical prowess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax frowned, looking away. “It was at the end of the third term. I was going home for the summer. However, when I got home, my parents, they…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax gulped. “They were gone. Without a trace. I don’t know if they were killed, got lost and never returned, or willingly left on their own accord, but…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I haven’t seen them since.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn gasped. “Bax…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stay at Ikenfell. Even though I theoretically could, I’d have nowhere to go after finishing the final term. However, a family friend, one who was close with my father, was a high ranking member of the Coven. He knew of my potential and saw that I’d be a good fit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And indeed, it was. Working for the Coven provided a good escape, a nice distraction from the events which had preceded it. Though, it did nothing to help me heal.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax looked up to the night sky. “I never opened up to anyone, not even him. I kept all my emotions bottled up. I refused to befriend anyone. I just did as I was told and trained.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax looked over at Ibn, a weak smile now gracing his features. “Then I was assigned to be your handler. You remember how we first met, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn slowly nodded. “Y-yeah. For the entire first month, it was one liners, yes, no, and what have you. You just did as you were told.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then my facade just… cracked. I don’t know what, but… something in you just made it hard for me to turn my back on you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“After you lost control the first time, I… I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know why I felt so terrified, I didn’t know why I cared about you so much. I just had this voice inside my head screaming at me to save you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And that I did.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn softly laughed. “And you were the only one who could!” He quickly frowned. “Nobody wanted to deal with my burden… nobody could. Until you showed up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax kissed Ibn on the cheek. “And nobody ever got close to me… until you showed up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They both shared another laugh. They felt better already, both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, Bax… if I had known, I would’ve… I would’ve…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax shook his head. “I have only myself to blame. Besides, it’s been so long that I barely think about it now. It’s nowhere near as bad as it once was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn shifted his position on the ground slightly to get more comfortable. “Well, if we’re telling secrets…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know why I have this strange magic.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you know, Bax, of my family’s reputation? Who they are?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax hummed. “Uh… no, actually. I never thought about it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn smiled. “Well… let’s just say they don’t have a bright history.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax didn’t like where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Oxleys have long been in opposition against the Coven. I… I don’t remember the precise details as to why, but… there is a special kind of magic user that they created… and had been planning to raise.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A Reaper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? I’ve never heard about this before.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn shakily sighed. “They’re a witch or wizard. Similar to the Grandmaster of the Coven, but with much darker intentions. And of great, great power.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are you going with this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was born with this incredibly powerful magic, which was said to and still is unmatched in terms of sheer strength. When unleashed, the user would be nigh unstoppable. My parents deemed me the perfect candidate.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now it was Bax’ turn to be shocked. “YOU? Evil?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn nodded. “I know, it’s hard to believe. From a young age, I didn’t believe in their ways. I just didn’t have it in me to carry out whatever it was they were going to have me do. One day, I eventually got so upset at them that I… I lost control. For the first time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn steadied himself, not liking to think back on the memory. “What happened next was a blur. When I woke up, I was in the company of my uncle. I never saw my parents again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My uncle was nice, though. Like me, he didn’t believe in their ways. Thought they were power hungry freaks that kept clinging to the past… whatever that past was. He was strict, but he raised me well. It was his idea to enter me into the Coven.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn frowned. “I didn’t want to, but… it was sort of a surefire way to deny me of that fate I had once been doomed to follow. Instead, I could potentially learn to control my power, and use it for good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you know what? It was all worth it once I met you. You’ve helped me so much, Bax. And I will never forget that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax tiredly laughed. “Heh, I still can’t imagine you as some evil powerful wizard. I know you as a happy cinnamon roll with an unfortunate curse.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn blushed. “C-cinnamon roll!? I’m not some kind of sweet-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just messing with you. Now, I think we both need to finally get some rest.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That sounds lovely~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back inside, heading for the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bax tucked Ibn in with a kiss, going to lay over in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax lied there, unmoving, unable to sleep once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, however, Ibn had caught on, and got up. He climbed into bed with Bax, causing him to blush furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Ibn! W-what are y-you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn shushed him. “Shh. I’m making sure you get some sleep, of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax couldn’t argue with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a matter of minutes, they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And She Wilts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aeldra, after helping with some cleanup, sat in her reading room, trying to pass the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot on her mind now. Some good things, some bad things. Mostly bad things. She was trying to distract herself by reading whatever was on the shelf, but it wasn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this was the one very rare time where she didn’t feel like gardening. So that meant she would just be here by herself for now. She also wasn’t totally sure where Ifig was or what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra’s mind often wandered into dark, dark places. And tonight would be no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She… she really has lost herself, hasn’t she? Today, she literally committed a crime, murder. Blinded by blood magic, sure, but that in itself was strictly forbidden. By her own word, as well!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so blinded by fear and rage that she took a life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, she would be forever grateful that her own students managed to reverse what would have been a terrible death, that would have no doubt spelled doom not only for Ikenfell, but quite possibly the whole planet. If Ibn went beyond the point of no return, if he was at his full power…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there would be nothing left. Just dust and echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra shakily sighed, closing her book. She was just wasting her time trying to distract herself, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else did she do wrong?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh, right. She trapped the sapling inside the Summerstone. If that Hildegaard girl hadn’t found out the truth, Ikenfell would’ve been doomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost subjected this place to the very same fate that her predecessors did all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All because she let her grief get the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart ached for all those who lost their lives on that horrible, horrible day. The Dark Fold, that thing she trapped in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, perhaps if she had been more willing to hear her out, everything could have gone over much differently. It would’ve been a lot less… messy. In more ways than one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears slowly started to form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just wanted to forget about the past. She just wanted to move on. Failure after failure, she just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Aeldra just… stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention towards the battered cauldron in the far corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wordlessly got up and went over to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dented, and had several scratches in the metal. Most of the insides were stained a sickly blood red, left behind from what had resided inside before today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. This was her answer. She could forget and be happy for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, mere moments before she was going to cast that terrible spell, Ifig walked in on her. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering what-” Ifig stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the flowers she was carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra turn around and started waving her hands defensively. “I-it’s not what it looks like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig sadly sighed. “Baud…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra looked down to the floor in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig hastily rushed over to Aeldra and tightly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Aeldra hadn’t been expecting that, but had no trouble returning the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig pulled away. “Love, we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Aeldra took Ifig’s hand. “Let’s… go somewhere else, though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ifig nodded. “How about the Garden?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra softly chuckled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, the Garden was beautiful and peaceful, as intended by its creators. This still held true even if it had retained some serious damage thanks to the quakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in next to a stream of water, at a far end of the Garden. All that could be heard was the trickling of water, echoing off of the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baud?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra refused to look up. She really didn’t want to have this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra subtly winced. “N-nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something wrong, isn’t there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra was too guilty to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig frowned. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong, dear? I can’t stand seeing you like this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra sniffled. “I… I don’t w-want to be a burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig put her hands on her shoulders, and forced her to look her in the eyes. “Baud.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen to me when I say this. You are NOT a burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But Ifig was having none of it. “Nope! You are not a burden, love. Quite the opposite, in fact.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“From the day I first met you, my life has been so much better. You make me so happy. I love just how passionate you are about…” Ifig gestured all around her. “All of this. And how much effort you put into all your work, just…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra shook her head. “B-but..! W-we…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can’t BOTH be broken! Understand!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m j-just… I’m just a broken old lady who keeps clinging to the p-past. W-why do you i-insist on putting up with m-me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig’s heart ached. It truly hurt to hear Aeldra talk about herself like this. “Baud… I made a decision to be with you a long time ago, and to remain by your side through thick and thin. And what I said before…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s still true. That never changed.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And Ifig was determined to solve what Aeldra was going through. “But please, Baud. Please, let me shoulder some of your pain. I will NOT let you suffer in silence any longer. And I will not take no for an answer.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra had no room to protest. “A-alright, you win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deeply sighed. “It’s just… it’s all these old memories. Dumb stuff that happened years ago that I just… CAN’T move on from! It just relentlessly haunts me, and never stops!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig squeezed Aeldra’s hand, comforting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra visibly shivered. “The Dark Fold, when IT came, I… no, NOBODY was prepared! It took us by surprise… and I… I…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra bit back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “I was the only one left. I c-couldn’t save them. They’re all DEAD because of me! This guilt has this… this grip on me that I can’t escape from!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had I been prepared, then-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ifig shook her head. “We’ve been over this, Baud. You can’t be everywhere at once. And you certainly can’t predict the future. No one can.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra guiltily frowned. “I know, it’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig leaned in for another hug, and Aeldra was more than willing to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aeldra wasn’t quite done just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not just it! As if their deaths haunting me wasn’t enough… I used forbidden magic. Blood magic! Me, the headmistress, the one who shouldn’t be anywhere NEAR the stuff. Yet here I was, about to make the same mistake AGAIN. Then there’s what I did today, the fate I almost condemned this school to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All while pushing you farther and farther away! Never spending time with you, keeping you in the dark, I… I…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra couldn’t hold it in any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One tear. Two tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, tears streamed down her face. She broke into a loud sob. “I-I’m a broken o-old mess, Ifig! I-I d-don’t deserve s-someone like y-you!” She wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig held her close, rubbing her back. “That’s not true.” Ifig looked down at Aeldra. “I don’t think anyone could have handled all of that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra didn’t respond. She just continued to cry.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s okay, Baud, really.” Ifig felt tears well up in her own eyes now. “I’m just glad you finally told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will never have to suffer alone again. I’m here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeldra and Ifig left the Garden, heading for their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this alone, love. I promise you, you will never have to suffer like that again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra weakly smiled, her face still wet with tears. “I don’t deserve you, Ifig.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ifig smirked. “And yet, here I am!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two shared a laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra’s face suddenly fell, and she stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baud?” Ifig spun around and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made a decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig looked confused. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra looked to the starry night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my last night as the headmistress of Ikenfell.” Aeldra declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig took a step back, looking shocked. “Y-you mean…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That I’m resigning? Yes.” Aeldra finished for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig was confused. “But why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra replied, “This title is nothing more than a burden. Another line of problems to add to my ten mile long list of existing problems. I can’t take it anymore. Also…” Aeldra nudged Ifig, grinning. “I get to spend more time with you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ifig smiled. “If this is what you want… I’m with you all the way.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra nodded, taking Ifig’s hand. “Now, I have all sorts of ideas I want to share with you about my next project that I’m sure you’ll love...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Safina was in her room, giving everything a look over, double checking to make sure she didn’t leave anything important behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held a paper in her hand, looking down at it sadly. “Guess this is it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina placed the note on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here goes nothing.” Safina opened her door, not bothering to place another seal on it. She gently closed it with a soft click, making her way out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was certainly colder than it was on an ordinary night. Darker, even. She could just barely see where she was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should be clear. There’s no way anyone else was awake right now, or at least walking around out here. It’s essential that nobody in this school, or at least her “friends” do not catch her walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she still had a now not-so-secret passage that she could use to her advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to the shed, the fountain still there. She walked over to it and pricked her finger, a drop of blood falling into it. She promptly vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After wandering through the passage, she appeared inside of Stoc’s shed. She slowly opened the door, peeking outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good, looks like nobody followed her. She made her way over to the Stoc and Barrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t expect to see it open at this hour, but what she really didn’t expect to see was one of the Coven mages sitting outside. How convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina made haste to approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, aren’t you one of those Coven mages?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great, wasn’t expecting to find one of you out here.” She held out her hand. “Name’s Safina.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax shook her hand. “I already know who you are. Matter of fact, you’re why I came to Ikenfell in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina tilted her head. “Huh? But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax held up his hand. “But that doesn’t matter now. What did you need?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina put her hand behind her head. “Uh. How do I put this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m not… a good person. Or do the best things.” Safina grimaced. “And may or may not have set off that whole chain of events…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But I want to change, and do better. I want to start over by leaving the school and joining the Coven. I want to use my powers and my skills for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax was a bit surprised by the request. He hummed, considering it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not sure how I feel about inviting a renowned troublemaker into our ranks… but, I must admit, I do admire your resolve to change.” Bax sighed. “Alright, tell you what, if you do me a favor, I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina nodded. “And that is?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Petronella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina gulped. “Y-Yes? Why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax gestured to the direction which Safina came. “Could you tell them that I wish to speak to them? I’d find them myself, but I don’t want to leave Ibn unattended for longer than I have to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina was surprised. Just what happened while she was out? “Um… s-sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax weakly smiled. “Great. You’ll know where to find me. Good luck.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina went back the way she came, swearing under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safina had to figure out a way to direct Petronella over here without alerting everyone else. She could not go and find them during the day, and she certainly didn’t want to wake them or drag them out here at this hour if she could help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, that’s it! Perhaps she could just leave a note. If this means what she thinks it does, Nel probably won’t be returning to Ikenfell, either. She’d just have to make sure that they aren’t aware of why she’s here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina returned to Stoc’s shed, quickly writing up a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished, she read it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Safina. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at Stoc’s ASAP. Some Coven mages say they want to speak to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, slipping the note into her pocket. She went through the passage again, back to Ikenfell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at the other shed once again, she made her way back to the dorms she had left just a bit earlier. If she remembered correctly, Petronella’s room was not very far from where Rook and Gilda were. She’d have to be careful to not alert them or anyone else nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way up the stairs and eventually found Petronella’s room. To Safina’s dismay, there was a little bit of light coming out from underneath the door, meaning that they were still awake. That or they left the light on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared herself, slowly opening the door with an agonizingly loud creak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Petronella passed out at the table, a book right in front of them. Guess they couldn’t stay awake to read the whole thing. And they didn’t seem to notice the door opening too, which was a bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tiptoed over to them, placing the note on the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Success! Now she just needed to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard them stir. “Hunh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina’s heart was thumping now. She had to get out of here before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella scratched their head, groggily looked behind them. “Safina? Is that you? What are you doing here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina stopped dead in her tracks. “U-um…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella looked around, noticing the note that was not there before. They held it up and read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. That’s why.” Petronella pocketed the note, and hastily rushed to their wardrobe, looking for their sweater and shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella went back over to her, now ready to go. They gave her a look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella was concerned. “Are you alright? You look like you’re on edge.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina was practically sweating bullets. “Y-yes! I’m, uh… I’m fine! Now come on, l-let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina managed to leave undetected once again, taking the passage like before. This time, with Petronella in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she returned to Stoc’s, she found that Bax was no longer there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he had gone to sleep? It was incredibly late at this point, so she wasn’t terribly surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it still open?” Petronella asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina shook her head. “N-no, but I’m sure Stoc wouldn’t mind if we stayed inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pertisia jolted awake to a loud ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a button on the clock and it went silent. She slowly breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this is it, then. She was going to leave behind everyone she ever knew. Right now. And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a part of her that really wanted to stay. She had really started to grow fond of the people in their little team that they had met just yesterday. And Maritte… well, let’s just say she was a shining example of what her supposed sister Safina should have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..okay. Maybe that was a bit harsh towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia begun to pack the last of her belongings that she didn’t already pack, her mind continuing to wander and, inevitably, make her second guess herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even those she wasn’t too fond of before, like Petronella and Rook, she grew to enjoy their company. Maybe if they had met under different circumstances…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place, she has so many bad memories buried here. Once good memories, had been ruined by…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly brushed her hand across the scar. She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, at least nobody would notice she was gone. She was kind of a jerk to everyone for awhile anyway. So surely nobody would miss her, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snowball had awoken from her slumber, silently watching from by the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, did I wake you up?” Pertisia walked over and kneeled down next to Snowball, stroking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snowball purred in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There there… go back to sleep now, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snowball certainly didn’t need to be told twice, and curled up next to the fireplace as she had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia chuckled to herself, before leaving her room and heading over to the storage closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obviously couldn’t leave her here. Snowball was coming with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spotted the wagon that was sitting in the corner, a dusty tarp resting over top of it. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed the tarp from the wagon, slinging it over her shoulder. Then, as quietly as she could, she lifted it up and began to carry it sideways back out of the storage room. Then she brought it outside, setting it near where she would exit. She shook out the tarp and placed it on the inside of the wagon, then headed back to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She stopped, bringing a finger up to it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Why was she…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, entering her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia took one last look around to see if there was anything she forgot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she made sure she left nothing important behind, she grabbed her backpack and took great care to carry the cat out of her room without waking her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed with a soft click. Pertisia breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia exited the dorm for what would be the last time, the wagon outside waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently placed Snowball inside, with the backpack in the rear of the wagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one last look at the dorm she just left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had basically been her home for these past few years. So many memories from this place…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she had best not delay. Lest she change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to rise, meaning it was time to leave, whether she liked it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to go south, and go wherever the road takes her. She hoped it would help clear her mind, and help her heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by Wala, she hoped this would work out in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia, now arriving at the gate, waved a hand over it. She briefly hesitated, but she proceeded through the gate anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did not look back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like it had been such a long time since Aeldra got a proper, uninterrupted night of rest. And finally, she got just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt different this morning. Previously she would be hesitant to even get out of bed, only doing so because her job demanded her of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..and also because Ifig dragged her out herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt… happy? Confident. Her mind felt oddly clear, for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mustn’t forget that this was a big day. It was the end of her time as headmistress. It was time for her to pass on the torch to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she had better not waste any more time. She had to prepare. Now to get out of bed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, something prevented her from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head over, and laid her eyes on Ifig. Rather, her arm that was wrapped around her, holding her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra smiled. She was grateful that Ifig could get some rest too. Normally she had to drag her out of bed, or calm her down after another one of her nightmares, or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra stopped that thought in its tracks. She didn’t need this right now. She had more important things to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Ifig again, sound asleep. Aeldra decided to stay put, listening to Ifig’s soft, pleasant breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending a few minutes there, Aeldra actually had to get up. That speech wouldn’t give itself. And she couldn’t exactly just walk out and never return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, regrettingly, she had to break herself free from Ifig’s warm, comforting, but also inescapable grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ifig, dear, it’s time to wake up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig stirred. “Mmm…” Her grip released as she rolled onto her back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few more minutes…” Ifig groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra shook her head. “We got a big day ahead of us, remember? Maaaybe tomorrow morning?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ifig rubbed her eyes, it coming back to her now. She sat up, giving her full attention to Aeldra. “Oh! How could I have forgotten? Is there any way I can help, love?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aeldra shook her head. “No, I’ll be-” She cut herself off. “Actually, yeah, there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig quietly laughed. “We’re going to have to work on that, Baud!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stoc was the first one to appear. “Safina? Snuck out again, I see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina weakly smiled, but didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc’s face fell. “Hey… when’s the last time you slept?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina got up from where she was sitting before, slowly wandering to the counter. “Hard to say.” Her voice sounded different. It sounded rough Sad, almost? In any case, she had certainly gotten Stoc’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Safina. First time I see you after your sister walks in here looking for you, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Not to mention…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina winced at the mention of her sister. She really didn’t need this right now. Some of her words still stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you aren’t here for a good reason, or even for your usual mischief, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina sighed. “No. I’m not.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc thought about how to proceed. He turned around, and began to whip up a hot drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, and slid it onto the counter. “On the house.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina slowly grasped it. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chugged it in one go, making no obvious reaction to the intense heat of the beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina placed the empty glass back on the counter. “You were right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc took the glass from the counter, visibly surprised that Safina chugged the drink with absolutely no reaction. “About what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina looked down at the counter, where her drink used to be. “About coming here for an unhappy reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc frowned. “Thought so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina leaned her chin onto her palm, resting her arm on the counter. “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte, seeing as she had nowhere else to go, decided to stay with Rook and Gilda for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the first awake. She had a bit of trouble sleeping. She just had way too much on her mind. The other day had been… a lot. And that was a massive understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to think about what to even do now. Ikenfell was safe, and she found her sister. Now what? She couldn’t exactly waltz back home and explain why she disappeared for like 3 days. Was this where she would be now?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Did she dare become a student?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte shook her head, pulling herself up from her spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over to the now dormant fireplace, seeing Gilda who was passed out, in an awkward position, face mere inches from the fireplace. She was loudly snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Maritte and Rook insisted on going to bed at reasonable hours, and after Petronella had returned to their room earlier, Gilda was absolutely full of energy. It looks like she eventually crashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She softly chuckled to herself. Thank Wala it wasn’t lit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to leave the room, making her way to a quiet corner of Ikenfell she discovered during her adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had much to think about. And what better place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exited the dorms, to see that the sun had just risen. The sun’s light lit up the clouds, making for a beautiful sunrise. She smiled to herself, making her way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte sat down on a bench, facing a lone tree, standing tall. It was quiet here. It was almost completely silent, save for perhaps the slightest hint of wind, barely enough to even rustle the leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still frustrated. And also conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered just how many of those years with Safina were just a lie. Sure, things were very different before she became a witch a few years ago. But now? Now she wasn’t sure how many things she was told were true, and how many were false.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, she had changed right in front of her eyes, and she was too blind to notice this whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered that one summer, she was… different. Almost as if she was afraid of something. Hiding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wandered over to Pertisia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Pertisia. Her heart ached for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the way she acted at their first meeting made a ton of sense.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In fact, her opinion of her changed drastically over the course of her adventure. At first, she saw her as someone she would just need to tolerate in order to find her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she learned of her past. And that her sister was actually the very source of her suffering, more or less. No wonder she was so bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad she came around, though. And with her greatest fear now a thing of the past, maybe she could finally heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d have to go visit her later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte looked up to the beautiful morning sky once again, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small, but nonetheless present voice in her head. It told her that she was perhaps a little harsh on her sister.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And maybe it was right? She still remembered that talk she had with Stoc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words echoed: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It would pain me to see you go through all that work in finding her for nothing, you know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. That voice was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding a grudge won’t do anything. She just needs to make it abundantly clear that what Safina did was NOT okay. She thinks she can do that much, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, that came later. She had to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, she decided to continue resting on the bench, gazing at the morning sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so that’s what happened yesterday.” Safina finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc’s expression had gone from anything ranging from surprised to sad throughout the explanation, eventually ending on conflicted. “That explains a lot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc absently cleaned a glass. “But… with all that in mind... do you really think this is the right thing to do?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina put her head in her hands. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this time Stoc had finished cleaning all the glasses, so he moved on to dishes. “I admire your resolve to change, Safina, but I can’t help but think this might be another mistake.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina quickly looked up, putting her hands back down on the counter. “How?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stoc hummed. “Well, you’re talking about how you want to change. How you want to do better. But running away, shutting out everyone you called friend, even a family member, just hoping they’ll forget you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really the best option?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina didn’t know how to respond. She kept trying to, but the words wouldn’t come to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoc turned around. “Think on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then left the counter for the cellar, subtly waving at Petronella who was now awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella felt bad for Safina now. Maybe she wasn’t the best person, but they couldn’t imagine the dark thoughts that were most certainly going through her head. And they couldn’t forget the genuinely good things she did for them, even if there was a lot of less good things in that list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This however was a Safina that they didn’t know. Doubting their own decisions. Emotional. Regretful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella and got up, walking over to Safina. Safina’s face was now down on the counter, resting on her arms. They swore that they could hear faint sniffling, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina flinched, stiffly sitting upright now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina looked terrible. There were large bags under her eyes, and there were still streaks running down her face from the fresh tears that she no doubt just cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I’m f-fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess some things don’t change. Another lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to give her a hug. They felt Safina flinch, but she eventually gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay… m-maybe I’ve been better.” Safina croaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bax emerged from the hallway, seeming to be in good spirits and well rested. Ibn followed closely behind, giggling about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone must’ve had a fun morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stopped, noticing what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Coven mages didn’t see it, but Safina was silently crying as Petronella attempted to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn and Bax looked at eachother, then cautiously proceeded forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina seemed to notice the increasingly close footsteps, so she cast a glance back at them, eyes going wide for a brief moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from Petronella suddenly. “Oh! Uh… sorry you had to see that.” Safina said with a fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured towards Petronella. “This is Petronella, the one you wanted to see!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax shot a concerned look at Safina. She looked terrible. He guessed he couldn’t quite see her too well the other night, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn already had begun introducing himself. “So you’re Petronella! Nice to meet you, friend!” Ibn put a hand to his chest and struck a dramatic pose. “I’m the magnificent Ibn Oxley! At your service.” He finished, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella softly laughed. “You can call me Nel. Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax would have to talk to her later. For now, though, he had someone else he had to speak to. He didn’t care for a dramatic, flashy introduction like Ibn, instead seeking to simply hold out his hand. “Bax Twiford. Happy to have you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella shook his hand. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax nodded. “That’s correct. First off, Petronella, I just want to say…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life. And by extension, Ibn’s. It’s very possible that none of us would be standing here right now if it weren’t for you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella’s cheeks flushed. “W-well, it wasn’t r-really me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax held up his hand, signalling for them to stop. “Nonsense. Ibn told me what you did. Not only is it unprecedented, but… well. If it weren’t for that, there’s a very good chance we wouldn’t be standing here talking right now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax looked down. “...or existing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence filled the room for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to give you my thanks, too. You gave me my Bax back! I wouldn’t have been able to go on without him…” Ibn squeezed Bax’ hand, causing him to blush slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella almost couldn’t handle the sheer amount of praise. They still knew that it was more of a team effort, but they were still thankful nonetheless. “Oh, umm… you’re welcome! T-thanks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella still wasn’t sure what they really wanted, though. “But… why did you want to bring me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax grinned. “We know of your aptitude in alchemy, but we can’t help but notice you’re extremely limited here as you are. Not to mention we definitely owe you for what you did for us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn brightly smiled. “So we’re offering you a spot in the Coven in our alchemy division!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella was absolutely floored. “W-wait. M-ME? In the Coven?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They both nodded in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to, of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The answer was quite clear to Petronella. “Yes, absolutely! That sounds great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax and Ibn smiled at their enthusiasm. “Great! Welcome to the Coven, Petronella!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We won’t be off for awhile yet, so why don’t you go give your friends the big news and let them know where you’re going? We’ll be right here waiting for your return.” Bax said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella quickly nodded. “Good idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax quietly made his way over to Safina, who was still sitting in the corner. “Well, since you upheld your end of the deal, I’ll uphold mine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax squatted down to Safina’s eye level. “We will be keeping a close eye on you until you prove yourself, as protocol would dictate due to your history. But I cannot ignore your talent. All I ask is that you promise to uphold your own promise.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. Of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax weakly smiled. “Great. Welcome aboard, Safina. Now, how about you go join your friend? They’re heading back to Ikenfell to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina internally winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t afford to go back there. Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated her stupid plan so much. And Stoc was making her doubt herself, too. Was this really the right thing to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella had overheard the conversation. “W-wait, you  too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella had made their way over to her. “Come on, Saf! Let’s go give them the big news!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina stayed put. “N-no.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella raised their eyebrows. “W-what? Don’t you want to say goodbye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina gritted her teeth. “There’s nobody to say goodbye to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella frowned. “Nonsense. If nobody else, you still have at least your sister there who will want to know where you’re headed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO.” Safina spat. Immediately after she did that, she covered her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella visibly recoiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… look, I’m sorry. I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella frowned, looking a bit disappointed. “O-okay. I can’t force you. But if anyone asks where you are…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina looked scared. “N-no! Don’t, p-please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina looked down, and let out a sad sigh. “Do you understand why I don’t want to go back? Why I don’t want them to see me again?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella shook their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina gulped. “I hurt them, Nel. Pertisia was traumatized. I lied to Maritte for years. I almost tore you and Rook apart! I’m a terrible friend! I just want them to forget about me, and I just want to move on, and be a better person.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “I-is that too much to ask? I-I just w-want to start over.” Safina looked up at Petronella, who wore a sad look on their face. “P-please, Nel. Don’t t-tell them!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina buried her face in her knees, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella let out a deep sigh. “A-alright, Saf. I won’t tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed back to Ikenfell alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Passing the Torch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aeldra was offstage with Ifig, who was helping her prepare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, she was terrified. Once this was over, her life would change significantly. All of those responsibilities would be lifted. After this, she could finally cut her ties from this place, and all the pain that came with it. Leave it all behind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>At last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do great, Baud.” Ifig smiled. She gestured towards the door which led to the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re waiting for you, dear. You’ve got this!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra slowly nodded. “Thanks, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went through the door, now appearing on the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her relief, it wasn’t as packed as it normally was in the Great Hall, since there was no school term in session yet. All of the staff were there, though, and she caught Ima and Radegund near the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, all the murmuring and whispering in the crowd dying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone. Today, I have a very important message.” Aeldra slowly breathed in, then breathed out. “I am resigning from my position as headmistress.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was audible surprise from the audience. They knew how much she devoted herself to her work and how hard she worked to keep everyone safe, so obviously news that she was suddenly leaving was a bit of a shock, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radegund, the dueling hall instructor, will become the new headmistress in my place. I trust that she will take good care of this school, and guide it through the challenging years ahead.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra smiled at Radegund, but then directed her attention back towards the crowd. “However, before I leave, I have a few things to say.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She cleared her throat once more. “Thank you. Thank you, students, for being kind and showing such interest in learning. Thank you, teachers, for bestowing your knowledge onto these students, and creating memorable learning experiences. I’d also like to thank the rest of the staff for keeping this school at its best and keeping it safe.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra looked like she was about to finish, when she locked her eyes on Maritte, who was accompanied by the rest of the group, barring Pertisia and Safina, and Ima who was accompanying Radegund.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d like to thank these students for going above and beyond, to keep this school from falling into ruin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured towards Maritte’s group, everyone turning their attention towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if it wasn’t for them, we wouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a pleasure working with you all. Stay safe, and I wish everyone luck in the months ahead. Goodbye.” Aeldra finished, exiting the Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great, Baud.” Ifig told her once they were both outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra beamed. “It’s so hard to believe…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Believe what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra put her hand over her heart. “I’m finally free.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeldra and Ifig had just left the stage. Ima couldn’t believe that Aeldra was really leaving. Before all of this, ze knew that she was very invested in her work, but now ze learned of what was perhaps the true reasoning behind her decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, ze could only hope she could find peace in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ze had to be honest with zirself. Ze still wasn’t so sure if ze was ready to one day take on that responsibility. Especially now that ze knew what it could do to a person…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ze had to be strong. Ze knew Radegund wasn’t into this leadership stuff, and knew that she was counting on zir. So ze would eventually have to step up to the plate. Ze needed to be strong, for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radegund nudged zir, snapping zir out of zir thoughts. “Hey, we’ve got a speech of our own to give. And I’m not giving it alone!” Radegund chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima smiled. “Alright, alright. Let’s do this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd excitedly murmured as Radegund and Ima walked up to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radegund cleared her throat, prompting the crowd to quiet down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of you are probably already familiar with me as your fitness teacher, but starting now I will take up the title of headmistress.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Along with this change in leadership, the season has changed, too. Some of you may notice your magic act differently. Some of you might have entirely new magic, or just may notice nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima could hear some chatter amongst the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a long winter ahead of us, but we will get through it, and we will remain strong. We WILL survive. That much is a promise.” Radegund finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted from the crowd. Ima smiled. “Didn’t take you as one for speeches.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Radegund chuckled. “Hah! Me neither! But we’re not done here yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima’s face fell. Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd quieted down and looked towards Ima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima wasted no time to begin zir part. “Hello everyone. Guess it’s no longer a secret, but I will be working with our new headmistress, Radegund, to help rebuild this school and adapt to the changes of this new season.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“For starters, we will be constructing some new buildings and introducing some new classes to the school. The specifics of this are unknown at this time, but we believe it is essential to help us understand this new season and give us the knowledge and experience to survive going forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, however, we will focus on repairing the extensive damages the grounds have suffered and will attempt to return to… SOME form of normalcy. Stay safe everyone, you are now dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claps echoed throughout the hall and gradually ceased as people began leaving the hall.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Radegund had a big smile on her face. “Hey, you did pretty good too! Glad to have you working with me, Ima!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ima beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before ze began to leave, ze noticed four people approaching. It looked like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look who it is!” Ima smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte, Petronella, Rook, and Gilda approached. Rook spoke first. “So you’re really next in line for headmistress, huh? Don’t think Radegund could’ve possibly picked anyone else! You’ll do great.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Petronella nervously nodded. “Yup! I just…” they glanced towards Radegund. “I hope this doesn’t mean m-more fitness classes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radegund heartily laughed. “Now that you mention it…” Ima laughed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radegund turned to Ima. “Well, I’ve got to get going. Best get started on fixing this place up.” She looked towards Ima. “You know where to find me when you finish up here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Radegund waved as she walked out. “And good to see you, students!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella couldn’t maintain their shaky smile for any longer. “Guess I should break the news.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everyone looked confused. “About what?” Rook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella put their hands together. “W-Well you see, I…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Petronella gulped. “I’m joining the Coven.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took a moment for it to set in. Rook and Ima looked totally shocked, but happy. Maritte weakly smiled, although she didn’t quite understand the gravity of the situation, understandably. Gilda looked ever so slightly jealous, not that she wanted to admit it, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!? That’s awesome, Nel!” Rook could hardly believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima had questions of zir own. “I believe I already know the answer to this… but what will you be doing for them?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alchemy.” Petronella said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima nodded. “Thought so. Oh, you’re going to love it! I’ve heard the kinds of resources and equipment the alchemists over at the Coven have access to.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Petronella excitedly nodded. “Yup! I’ll be leaving by tonight, so I thought I’d break the news before I go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their face fell slightly. Maritte looked worried about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Petronella knew exactly what that something was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima nodded. “Well, I’d best go help her out. And Petronella, congratulations on your new position! See you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima left, leaving the four of them there along with the rest of the crowd who hadn’t yet left.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… have either of you seen Safina? I haven’t seen her all day, she didn’t even come to see this.” Maritte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook shook his head. “No… come to think of it, I haven’t seen Pertisia either!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Petronella really felt bad. She knew the answer to Maritte’s question… she really wanted to tell her, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Safina’s condition, she wasn’t sure it would even be a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s still in her room. Working on a project or something. You know how she gets.” Petronella lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that seems reasonable. I’ll go have a look!” Maritte briskly left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! I’ll help!” Gilda ran after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook nudged Petronella. “I know you’ve got to go do work for the Coven soon, but could you give me a hand? We’ve got to find Pertisia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d have to make sure to go check on Maritte afterwards, though. There’s no telling what she’d find in there. Safina couldn’t have possibly just left without a trace, couldn’t she?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. At What Cost?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maritte arrived at the dorms, noticing Gilda trailing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda slowed down, panting. “Hah… h-hey! Can I help you look?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! Sure! Sorry, I didn’t know you were following me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gilda tiredly smiled. “T-then what are we waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both entered the dorms together, heading straight for Safina’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte would be lying if she said she wasn’t concerned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She knew her sister. It was almost noon at this point. She wasn’t exactly the type to sleep in. Quite the opposite, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood that yesterday may have been… a lot for Safina. It was quite a radical change of events for her from what she gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Safina has been in worse spots before. She knew that much. She was confident that she just maybe wanted to take a break today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she intended to have another talk with her. Perhaps a bit more of a positive one. Safina no doubt knew very well what she did wrong. She didn’t intend to rub that in her face twice over. She only wants her to do better. And what better way to start?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Safina’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda put her head to the door, listening for any movement or voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hear anything.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And silence greeted her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again. “Saf? It’s me, Maritte!” She knocked harder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Gilda, who was equally confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re in there, I’m coming in!” Maritte waited a few moments to see if she would get a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t, she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to find that it was… empty?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte grunted, frustrated. “Wh… what!? If she’s not here, then… where could she have gone?” Now she was really starting to get worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda reassured her. “Hey, how about we look around for clues. Surely she left at least one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte looked around on the left, while Gilda searched the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Maritte found nothing, Gilda found something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda noticed a piece of paper resting on a pillow. “I found something!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where?” Maritte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda picked it up. “Looks like some sort of note…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte walked over to her. “May I see it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gilda nodded and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte took it, and began reading it aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you are reading this, then I have already left. And I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I recognize how many people I’ve hurt, and just how bad I have. And some of that damage… some of it can’t be easily healed. I know this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to right my wrongs and do better as a person. I am going to be gone for a long time. I don’t even want forgiveness. I just want you, whoever is reading this, to just forget about me, and move on. I think things will be best that way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Maritte, if you’re reading this, I’m sorry I couldn’t be the sister you needed me to be. I failed you. I really let everyone down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this is goodbye. Don’t come looking for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Safina Hildegaard</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte gritted her teeth, her eyes quickly filling with tears. She crumpled up the paper in her hand in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saf… w-why…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped to her knees, letting the now crumpled up ball of paper roll across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda comforted her, pulling her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte gladly accepted it, letting it all out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petronella and Rook had already arrived inside of Pertisia’s room after receiving no response from their knocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… not here? Oh no… does that mean she’s…” Rook trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella frowned. Maritte REALLY wasn’t going to like this. “Come on. We’ve got to keep looking. You go fill Ima in, I’ll continue looking wherever I can.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rook nodded, running out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella sighed. They had only come to know the other side of Pertisia for a very, very short time. And they felt terrible for her. Her reasons for leaving couldn’t have been happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <span>Petronella made it to Safina’s room, and stopped dead in their tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte and Gilda were there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte looked terrible. Gilda was at her side, attempting to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth did they find in here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda looked up. “It’s Safina. She’s gone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the state Maritte was in… it really hurt them. They weren’t sure they could keep Safina’s secret for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. They couldn’t stand to see Maritte like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go look? She couldn’t have gone far.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gilda nodded, looking towards Maritte. “Maritte?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maritte looked up, her eyes sad and red. She sniffled. “O-okay. Thanks, Gilda.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gilda helped her up, and the three began their search.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ima!” Rook caught up to zir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima spun around. “Rook? What’s going on?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rook frowned. “It’s Pertisia. She’s missing. She hasn’t been seen all day, and her room is empty. And by that I mean, things from it were missing too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima stepped back, surprised. “Wait, what!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ima breathed out. “Okay, okay. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I’ll arrange search parties ASAP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook waved at Petronella, who had Maritte and Gilda in tow. “Over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maritte, Gilda, did either of you find Safina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte grimaced. Gilda slowly shook her head. “She’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, TWO students missing in one day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two? Who’s the other one?” Maritte asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima frowned. “Pertisia Abednego. Rook confirmed her missing after stating her room was not only devoid of her but also her belongings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what..?” Maritte took a few steps back, in utter disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda held out her hand cautiously. “Maritte…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New tears began forming as she wordlessly ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maritte! Where are you going!?” Gilda shouted as she began her pursuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook and Petronella looked back at Ima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting so much trouble on my first day…” Ima sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have an idea of where she might have gone…” Petronella started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima and Rook looked at them expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Stoc and Barrol. There’s no way she’d still be on school grounds by now, and that’s the only place she could reasonably stay if she didn’t just make a straight dash into the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima nodded. “Okay. Let me inform Radegund of the situation and we can get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella’s heart ached. Who knows what Maritte will do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll make sure to at least convince Safina to just say goodbye to Maritte before they go. They didn’t want to know what would become of Maritte if she suddenly lost her sister again and also a new friend she had made in the span of one day. After working so hard to find her, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Whether Safina liked it or not, she WILL talk to her sister!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foolish, foolish, foolish! What had she been thinking? If she hadn’t left, if she hadn’t left those two alone, this wouldn’t have ever happened, would it? It was all her fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many ways she could have prevented this. Had she chosen her words more wisely, even…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, against her will, she felt her magic flare up. Then everything went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her magic was out of control. Fire erupted from her body, swirling around her position. It seemed to intensify with every passing second. The fire then collected into an X pattern, and slammed against the door. A barrier had manifested itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire continued to dance around the room. It was a miracle that most things within were fireproofed, and that it was constructed mostly of stone, or else it would no doubt be in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHE JUST NEEDED TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petronella burst through the door of the Stoc and Barrol, startling Safina who was right next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saf, I don’t have much time. People at Ikenfell are looking for you. B-but, I have a plan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look. Maritte is in really bad shape right now. She just learned that you’re gone again and also Pertisia was reported missing, too. She’s not taking it very well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina winced. “W-wait, Perty too?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-okay. Okay. I suppose it’s the least I could do.” Safina should’ve known this would backfire. She could perhaps at least reach a compromise. Her sister deserved some closure, at the absolute least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rook told me that Gilda last saw her going for your room, but she wasn’t able to get inside for some reason.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax approached. “I know of a way to get you inside unnoticed. I can shadow jump over there and bring you with. With Ibn’s help, I think it might be possible.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn smiled. “Of course! Let’s do this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Petronella nodded. “J-just… please, talk to your sister, okay? If not for me, then for her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina frowned. “Okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bax nodded towards Ibn.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ibn and Bax joined hands, Bax holding out his free one to Safina. “Take my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina obliged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s hope this works.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The three were engulfed in shadowy energy, and vanished from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibn, Bax, and Safina appeared outside of Rook and Gilda’s room. Ibn and Bax were visibly sweating, winded. Bax wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Okay… I think we’ve got enough in us to take us right back without being seen. Go do what you gotta do before we run out of time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina nodded and walked up to the door. She reached her hand out to knock, only to immediately recoil from the intense heat that just grazed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Ibn and Bax, who now shared a look of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She charged up her magic, and threw a ball of energy towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fizzled out just before impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a seal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.. NO!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Bax called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This door, it has a seal on it! I can’t get in!” Safina shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? Hm… okay, I think we can attempt to break it. Ibn?” Bax gestured for him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibn and Bax, combining their power, managed to shatter the seal. And by extension, the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nobody dared enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…” Safina breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte was in the center of the room, engulfed in flames. There were spirals of dangerously hot fire violently swirling around the room. Everything that had existed in there that wasn’t fireproofed had been reduced to a pile of ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte was murmuring incomprehensibly at no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina didn’t care about the danger, though. She had to talk to her sister, no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safina, wait!” Bax held out his hand, but Safina ignored him. She dashed right into the room, instantly being hit by a wave of intense heat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maritte! It’s me, your sister!” Safina called out at Maritte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames flickered. “S-Sis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they grew in intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina narrowly dodged a flame pillar that almost collided with her. “I’m sorry, Maritte! I keep screwing up and I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grew in intensity once more, the pillars growing larger and faster. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to dodge them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be a better sister to you! I let you down, I know I did! If you can hear me in there, I’m truly, truly sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte opened her eyes, looking at Safina. “Saf, I… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her hands, and dispelled all the flames in an instant, regaining control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran forward to hug Safina, who returned the favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte pulled away. “Why Saf… why do you…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Safina frowned. “I hurt a lot of people, Maritte. You included. This isn’t easy for me. But… I just want people to forget about me. I want to start over.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How could you s-say that? Nobody wants you to d-disappear, Saf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte sniffled. “I don’t want you to disappear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina winced. “I’m sorry, Maritte. I just… I mean it when I say I want to do better. But I can’t do it. Not like this. I think I need to spend some time alone for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte didn’t understand. Why couldn’t Maritte help her? She had friends who could help her too. Why did she insist on being forgotten about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to write to you whenever I can, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte sadly sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” She weakly mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina gave her one last hug goodbye, then went to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-goodbye, Saf… I’ll m-miss y-you…” Maritte croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina paused, turning around. “You’ll be alright, sis. I know you will. I promise.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She frowned, then quickly left the room, returning to Ibn and Bax who were waiting outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a minute later that they were greeted by several footsteps approaching the room, with Ima up front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ima gasped. “M-Maritte..? What happened here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We Will Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aeldra and Ifig wandered through the forest outside Ikenfell, heading south. It was quiet and peaceful on the path they walked. All that could be heard was their footsteps, the rustling of the leaves from the wind, and the chirping of birds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeldra could hardly believe what she was doing. Not only stepping foot outside of Ikenfell, but going away from it. Not as headmistress, but as…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baud. Baudovinia Aeldra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them really had a plan for what was going to happen after they had left, other than they knew they wanted to move somewhere else. Somewhere… quieter. And far away from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are we going, exactly?” Ifig asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra hummed. “We are going to… umm…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Somewhere..?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ifig laughed. “You? Without a plan? I can’t believe it!” Ifig playfully nudged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra laughed in response. “No but… where should we go, love?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ifig pondered this for a moment. “We’re going south, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra nodded. Ifig’s face lit up. “Ooh! There’s this place I remember reading about awhile ago! It would be perfect! We should go there.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra tilted her head. “Where?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ifig responded, “It’s some place located just off the southern island. It’s called… Lotus Isles. I’ve never seen it myself, but… it’s supposedly a beautiful place that is just teeming with all sorts of beautiful plants. It’s… a place of healing. I know you’d like it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra warmly smiled. “That sounds wonderful, dear. Guess that settles it then. The port to take us to the southern islands should not be terribly far from here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ifig quickly nodded. “Right.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ifig thought she saw something ahead. She squinted to try and make out the distant silhouette in the distance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was definitely a person, for sure. And this person appeared to be pulling some sort of wagon. Were they traveling too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They appeared to abruptly stop moving. Maybe they were taking a break?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She didn’t know why, but she felt a strong urge to see just who could be ahead of her. Not many people took this trail to the port, most just used the main road. And just what was it they were carrying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got closer, she got a look at the person’s hair. It was a whitish color, neatly curled, and fluffy.  And that wagon, she recognized it. It belonged to the Abednego family! Does that mean…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baud, look!” Ifig pointed ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeldra looked ahead and saw what Ifig saw. “Is that… Pertisia Abednego? What’s she doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia looked in their direction and looked, well, surprised to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from where she was sitting. “Aeldra and Ifig? What are you two doing all the way out here?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They exchanged looks, and turned their attention back to Pertisia. “What are YOU doing all the way out here?” Aeldra questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia stepped back, bowing her head. “N-no reason…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ifig shook her head. “We are heading south to start over, ourselves. Got big plans for a new garden…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pertisia perked up. “You’re going south too?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra nodded. “Yes. We would love to have a third person accompany us on the way to our new home, that is, if you want to come with?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pertisia thought about this. She didn’t really have anywhere to go, not to mention she really could use some company right about now…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pertisia sighed. “Ah, what the heck. Why not?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aeldra smiled. “Great. Glad to have you with us. Love-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But Ifig’s attention was elsewhere. She was fixated on the cat that was sleeping inside the wagon next to Pertisia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By. Wala. And just who is THIS adorable little fluffball!?” Ifig stared at the cat, completely mesmerized by its sheer cuteness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pertisia beamed. “This is my cat, Snowball. She is perfect in every way.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bax, Ibn, and Safina reappeared at Stoc’s, where Petronella was waiting. Ibn and Bax looked particularly worn out, but they did not look like they were harmed. Safina however, looked less than fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was not physically hurt, the expression she wore told a different story. On the surface, it looked blank. But upon closer inspection, it carried a great sadness. And, above all else, regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled. “I’m s-such a f-fool..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella approached, concerned. “What happened?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Safina didn’t want to elaborate, but against her better judgement she did. “T-Turns out, Maritte had a breakdown and lost control of her m-magic. The room she was in was ablaze when we got t-there…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Petronella stepped back. “Wait, lost... c-control?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Safina nodded. “Pertisia is missing too. Guess both of us missing at the same time in one day was just too much for her to handle. In hindsight, I should’ve expected this. And now… here w-we are!” She bowed her head, turning her back to Petronella.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Petronella frowned. “Saf-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Safina balled her fists. “I… I can’t d-do anything r-right!” Safina ran out the door, tears running down her face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Saf, w-wait!” Petronella ran after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed with a thud, leaving Bax and Ibn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bax sighed. “Poor kids…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ibn frowned. “I hope they’ll be okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte sat alone in the forest. It was the exact spot where she set up a fire, on that fateful day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just didn’t know what to do anymore. She thought everything would finally be okay. The school was saved from destruction, she made all these new friends, and above all else she did what she came to do and found her sister, safe and sound.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, not even a day later and everything has practically taken a nosedive off of a cliff. Pertisia had vanished without a trace, and Safina was going Wala knows where. Petronella was leaving too, but it was for the Coven, so she was quite happy for them. Still...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she supposed to do now?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes darted to the source of the sound. Someone had broken a twig. Who else would be out here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Wait, why didn’t I just…” Before Maritte could figure out who was approaching, she saw a flash of electricity just next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hohoho!!! There you are!” Gilda puffed out her chest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte practically jumped. “G-Gilda? What… how did you find me out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda, for reasons unknown to Maritte, blushed. “I, umm… I have my ways!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte slowly looked back towards the ground. “...okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda sat down next to her. “This is about Safina, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, and genuinely considered just ignoring her until she took the hint and went away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No... no, she shouldn’t act like that. Gilda was just trying to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte leaned forward, glancing towards Gilda. “S-sure, why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda awkwardly looked to the side. She really hoped she wasn’t making her too uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re aware by now, but it’s not just Safina missing. It’s Perty, too. Losing Safina again was hard enough, but I had just begun to get to know Perty and I knew the state she was in before she left… it couldn’t have been for a happy reason. And now I’m sitting here fearing for her safety. I just… I can’t help but feel this was all my fault. I could’ve done more… I could...” Maritte trailed off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda huffed. “That’s ridiculous! How could you say that’s your fault?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte balled the fist that was at her side. “I had a long talk with Safina last night. I wasn’t happy with her, and rightfully so.” She paused, glancing in Gilda’s direction. “And I’m sure you weren’t either.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda scratched the back of her head. “Um… r-right.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte continued. “I had some other stuff to do afterwards and I was tired so I decided to let Perty and Saf talk to each other. Alone. And so here we are.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She could feel her fist ignite with fire ever so slightly. “If I didn’t leave them alone..!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda put her hand on Maritte’s shoulder. “Hey hey, easy. It’s not your fault.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte shakily sighed, dispelling the faint flames that had begun to rise from her fist. “I miss them both already, and not even one single day has even passed yet. What am I supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda really wanted to help, but she sucked at this kind of feelsy stuff. But it hurt seeing Maritte like this. Surely she could do something, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to try…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… although I cannot say I truly know what it’s like to lose friends or family members… I know what it’s like to feel hopeless like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte looked up suddenly. “Yeah?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda nodded. “It… it was tough. It wasn’t until yesterday that I could move on. But… I think that’s the next step for you, Maritte.” Gilda replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda continued, “When I first met you, I was scared, in a way. With this newfound power, I wanted to be the strongest after spending so long being the weakest. A laughing stock. I lost to you again and again before I gave up. You and Ima… you two helped me come to terms with the fact I perhaps cannot be the strongest witch. But instead I can use what power I do have to help my friends.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte looked down again. “What are you trying to say?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda paused. “Those two may be gone now. But the best you can do is remember the time you spent with them, remember that they are going to be okay, and look forward to a better tomorrow. It’s the best you can do right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte weakly smiled at that. “Ha… ha…” She finally looked up at Gilda again, a sad look in her eyes. “You give good pep talk, you know that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda’s face flushed. “Y-yep! Sure do!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda quickly got up, holding out her hand. “R-ready to g-go b-back?” She stammered. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte laughed as she got up, clearly very amused by how flustered Gilda was. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safina blindly sprinted in the woods, ignoring the shouts which called her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as she might, she couldn’t do anything right. It always ended poorly. Either for her, or her friends.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘Friends’.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Do they still consider her as one even now? The mere idea made her head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite literally in fact, as she lost focus and smacked into a tree, staggering backward and falling down. She winced, holding her hands over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-ina! Safina, slow....” Petronella stopped running, catching their breath. “...down?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> Petronella slowly approached, slowly reaching out their hand. “Hey… are-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Go away.” Safina muttered. She didn’t even bother looking in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella withdrew their hand, not expecting that reaction. “Saf, what…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did you not hear me? Just… just go be with those Coven mages and do your thing. I’m better off here where… where…” Safina dug her nails into the ground. “Where I won’t be there to mess everything up a-again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella sat down next to Safina. Safina was clearly trying her best to not show it, but her glossy eyes indicated the tears that were on their way. She sniffed. “Why?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Safina gritted her teeth. “Why do you continue being so n-nice to me? Why do you insist on keeping me around? You should’ve ditched me when y-you had the c-chance..!” Her voice trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella responded by wrapping their arm around Safina, pulling her into a hug. “That’s not what friends do. Friends are always there for each other, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina sniffed. “B-but… I’m a h-horrible friend! I never did any… any of those th-things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella released their grip, forcing Safina to face her. “You did, on multiple occasions. And now, you’re trying to right your wrongs. That’s all that matters to me, Saf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina looked down, clearly doubting herself. “O-okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s funny. There was once a time where this is what Safina would be doing for them. Now the tables have turned. It was so sad to see her in this state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella once again held out their hand. “Now come on, we’ve got to leave eventually. Best not keep those two waiting.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Safina took their hand this time, getting up from the ground. “Y-yeah…” They both steadily walked back to Stoc’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina, to Petronella’s surprise, decided to speak up. “You know, part of me is going to miss that old place.” She said, her voice still a little shaky. They were back in front of Stoc’s now, with the highest points of the school peaking over the trees around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronella smiled. “Me too. But this is a new beginning, for both of us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Safina put on her signature grin. “Now that’s something I can definitely agree with!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They went back inside Stoc’s, for quite possibly the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maritte and Gilda were walking back towards the gate. Maritte, to Gilda’s great relief, seemed to be in much better spirits now. Maybe she WAS good at something else besides fighting!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was just one thing she wasn’t good at.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda had ‘forgotten’ to let go of Maritte’s hand after helping her up and leading her back to the gate. She didn’t realize until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a firm squeeze, and saw a big grin gradually forming on Maritte’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face went bright red, and she yanked her hand away. Maritte laughed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d notice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda was sweating. “H-hey, listen! I was just doing it to… uh…” Her eyes darted from side to side, trying to think of a convincing excuse. “To… to keep you safe! Yeah…” Her face got even more red somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte playfully rolled her eyes. “Suuure…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No but seriously, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilda looked over at Maritte. “For what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte smiled. “For talking some sense into me. Really. Thank you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gilda grinned in response. “Of course! Couldn’t just let you mope around for the rest of the day!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They arrived at the gate, Gilda waving her hand over it and stepping through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maritte looked back at the path behind her. She swore she saw something move.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had a hunch, but she had best not keep Gilda waiting.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good luck out there, wherever you two are now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maritte turned her attention back to the gate, walking through.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Safina had been quietly watching from the trees. “I’ll make you proud, sis. I promise…” She whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed it!</p><p>I'm pretty proud of it after rewriting it, personally. I think the idea had potential before, but just had awful execution. But now that I've hopefully fixed that...</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>